


Convergence

by CrescentHazel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, angel - Freeform, demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentHazel/pseuds/CrescentHazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a half demon saves a seraph? Lives converge, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Riku’s head shoots up as he catches the faint scent of darkness on the wind. He stands up straight from his position leaning over his railing and debates ignoring the scent, but then again, this is his home and whatever is out there doesn’t belong.  It would be in his best interest to eradicate it before more of whatever’s out there come along. The last thing he needs is a concentration of darkness bringing intruders to the area. He hasn’t survived this long by being careless, well…mostly. Riku sighs, brushing his silver hair back irritably and stepping off the porch to find the source. Sniffing the air, he lets his nose guide him south.

He curses quietly when a scream breaks through the silence, an attacked human is also trouble that he doesn’t need. Taking off at a run, the silver haired male follows the sound and advances upon a pack of demon hounds preying on someone. There’s blood seeping into the ground and one of the hounds has his teeth clenched around a _wing._

 _Wings?! Ugh, this just got a lot more complicated. I can’t just let him die, even if he’s not human_. Riku ignites a blue burst of fire and easily picks each hound off before moving closer to the still form and bending down on one knee. Now that he’s closer, he can see that both wings are half torn off, dripping blood down the figure’s back and soaking through the ripped shirt.   _Just what I need, a dying seraph to bring more trouble._

Caught off guard in his mulling, he stumbles back in shock when the person, who he now sees is the age of a teenage boy, grabs his wrist with wide, fearful cerulean eyes, “Help me please.”

 _Well, there goes that decision._ “Alright, alright, I’ve got you.” He ignores the blood leaking into the front of his shirt to lift the boy up who immediately gives a cry of pain before passing out.

 _Well, at least him being unconscious makes this easier._ Riku carries him back to the house and calls for Marianne, his housekeeper. She meets him at the door, her eyes widening at the sight, “What happened?”

“Not sure, I found him out there unconscious. Can you help me clean him up?”

“Of course,” she replies before turning away to get supplies. That’s what he likes about Marianne and why she keeps her job, she doesn’t ask questions and takes everything in stride.

Riku carries the boy down the hallway to an empty guestroom and deposits him on the bed. He glances towards the door before placing his hands at the base of both wings and willing them to heal. He watches the silver light flow from his fingers to the base, pull at the wings, and begin to attach them back to the skin. _That would probably hurt if he were conscious…_ As the silver fades away, he leans in to get a better view at what looks like silver threading interweaving across the base. Riku shrugs lightly and leans back, _No one will be looking that close anyway, better a bit of silver, than having no wings at all._

Marianne returns to the room with hot water, soap, and bandages, items that he has a large supply of that unfortunately come in handy more than he would like. Together they quickly cut away the ruined clothes and clean away the blood. Riku can’t help but wonder what she’s thinking as she helps him to bind the wings with bandages to keep them from being damaged further by movement.  She asks no questions throughout the whole process, although he knows she must be curious.

As he’s putting the supplies away, Marianne stands, “If that’s all, I’ll be heading home now.”

Riku nods, “Yeah, that’s all, thanks.” She gives him a nod before leaving the room. He hears the front door shut and looks back over at the bed. Now that the boy is cleaned up and not in immediate danger, Riku gives him an appraisal.  He’s younger than he initially thought, still a teenager but definitely no older than 16, he’d bet.  He’s rather short with messy brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and dark eyelashes resting on still slightly round cheeks, definitely a young seraph. What the hell was he doing here on Earth all alone? Someone had to be looking for him.

 _Ah well, as long as he wakes and leaves before they come this way searching for him, it’ll be fine._ He takes one last look back before hitting the light switch and shutting the door behind him.

~~~~~  


Sora wakes slowly, aware of a constant ache in his back. He sits up and the first thing he realizes is that he’s shirtless and his chest is covered in bandages. His wings are out, but they’re so tightly bound to his back that he can’t even move them. He glances around the unfamiliar room and recognizes nothing, then it all comes back to him. His curiosity about the human world, the hounds picking up on his scent before he could flee, and the human that somehow rescued him. This must be his rescuer’s house he concludes. Mindful of his tender back, Sora gets up and cautiously leaves the room.

He proceeds down the hallway wondering where he is the entire time before stopping when he nears a large kitchen. He carefully steps out of the hallway and near the island in the center, eyes across the way on the person watching TV the entire time. The brunette takes a deep breath and clears his throat.

Riku turns around slightly, looks over the back of the couch and raises an eyebrow, “Look who woke up.”

“Uh...yeah. You saved me?”

“Yep.”

“But how?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I was being attacked...”

“They were just dogs, it wasn’t hard to scare them off.”

 _Just dogs? Those were demon hounds. I guess he doesn’t know anything after all._ “Thank you.”

“No problem. So, do you know how to get home?”

“Yeah, I know the way.”

“Well, I’ll get you a change of clothes and you can be on your way.”

“…..”

“What? You don’t wanna go?

“No, I mean yes, but it’s not that. I have to fly to get home and my wings aren’t healed.”

Riku winces. _No, no, no, no, he’s got to go!_ “So…you want to stay here and recover, am I right?”

Sora brightens, “That would be awesome!” _And I could explore the human world more!_

The silver haired male forces a smile, “Sure, but not for long. There are probably people worried about you.”

He waves a hand dismissively, “Nah! It’s totally fine. They don’t even know I’m gone!”

“How old are you anyway?”

“14!”

“A little young to be out alone at night.”

Sora pouts, “It’s not. How old are _you_?”

“17,” Riku looks at him pointedly, “and the state I found you in last night seems to prove my point.”

Sora gives a sheepish smile, “Heh…that was unexpected.”

Riku rolls his eyes.

“But, anyway! Aren’t you going to ask me about my wings?”

“No, I am not. In fact, it would probably be better if I didn’t know anything about it. Safer for me to know nothing. Keep it to yourself.”

“Yeah, I suppose that _is_ for the better.”

“Well, anyway, I have to be at work,” Riku states, rising from the couch. “So try not to break anything, stay inside and there’s food in the fridge. He heads towards the door, grabbing his keys and wallet on the way there. Riku pauses with one hand on the doorknob, “Don’t cook,” he adds as an afterthought.

“Wait,” Sora exclaims. “You’re going to leave just like that?”

“Like I said, I have to be at work, it’s not really optional.”

“For how long?”

“Nine hours more or less.”

Sora takes a step closer, “After that, will you show me around the human world?” He asks flashing a bright smile. “I have to be here while I heal and exploring was the whole reason I came.”

Riku stares, “Maybe,” he answers shortly before hurrying out the door to avoid any more questions.

The brunette glances around his surroundings, absorbing the layout of the house. _What am I supposed to do here alone for nine hours?_ He takes in the open living room, the soft grey carpet, and how pristine everything appears to be and ponders the fact that he knew nothing about where he was, not even the other male’s name.

In retrospect, he really shouldn’t have come to the human world on his own, but he was so curious and he figured nothing bad would happen if he watched from afar. But, he had gotten tired of flying and the open area seemed like a safe place to land, the hounds had come out of nowhere.

He gave thanks for surviving the encounter, Cloud and Leon would have been upset had something happened to him. Not that he was lying about anyone looking for him, they _don’t_ keep track of him, but they’d be sad if they found out he had died in the human world.

Sora considers going outside, but after last night, decides he’ll be safer inside. He drops onto the couch and prepares for a long wait.

~~~~~  


“Riku,” one of his coworkers greets the minute he arrives at his desk. He nods back in greeting before powering on his computer. He didn’t _have_ to come to work today, in fact he never _had_ to come to work. His demonic powers of deceit kept anyone from realizing that he wasn’t there half the time. However it never hurt to show his face every once in a while, plus he really wanted to get away from that seraph.

He can’t believe he actually let it stay. Riku prided himself on staying below the radar, something he worked hard to achieve. Fancy house, nice car, both things he may have used magic to get it, but no one would know since he pretends to work. Nothing good could come of letting it stay. But, he’s already sealed his fate, so he might as well see the next few days through.

Riku’s attempting to do work that he barely recalls on the when Axel appears on the side of his desk. “Hey Riku, what’s up?”

He glares at the redhead suspiciously, taking in his forest green eyes, “What do you want?”

“Why the attitude? I visit sometimes.”

“You never visit me at work.”

Axel waves a dismissive hand, “What’s it matter? It’s not like they can see me anyway, unlike some people, I’m strong enough to shield myself from however many people I want to.”

“Seriously, what do you want?”

“So, if someone was going to die soon…”

Riku continues typing, “People die every day.”

“Exactly! Humans are so fragile, but if they became demons, they could live life without the fear of death.”

He pauses and turns his chair to face Axel, “Are you telling me that you want to steal someone who’s about to die?”

“I’m not stealing their life, they’re about to die anyway!”

“If you didn’t think it was a big deal, you wouldn’t be asking me.”

“Okay, smart ass, what do you think?”

“I think it’s a shitty thing to do to someone.”

“How about you drop those human morals for a second? You wouldn’t be a human even if you had the choice.”

“Will they get a choice?”

“…..”

“What the hell did you expect me to say, Axel?”

“Not to be a righteous prick about it.”

“Why’d you even bother to ask me? You’re going to do what you want anyway. No one’s opinion stops you.”

“You got that right.”

“Go be a big bad demon stealing souls.”

“Fuck you,” he hisses.

Riku laughs, “I’m trying to work here.”

Axel glares, “Don’t lie, I’m better at it.” Without breaking eye contact Axel presses his hand against the computer, melting the insides before disappearing.

Emerald eyes stare at his smoking computer, “Fucking asshole demon.”

~~~~~

Riku opens his door to find the seraph lying listlessly on the floor. He walks over and stares down at him, “What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m hungry.”

“I told you there was food in the fridge.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know what any of it was.”

Riku sighs and stepps over him, “I’ll make something.”

Sora shoots up with a wide grin, “Yes!” He trails after him, “What will you make?”

“If you don’t know what it is, why would it matter?”

“Don’t be mean, I’m just curious,” he pouts, peaking around Riku’s shoulder.

Riku snorts, “Because we know where your curiosity leads.”

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” Sora questions grinding his head into Riku’s arm.

“Not while you’re staying with me. Now let me cook in peace.”

Once finished, Riku set the plates on the table and when the seraph is happily eating away he questions, “What’s your name, anyway?”

He pauses in his chewing, “Sora, yours?”

“Sora, hmm,” Riku appraises him taking in his bright cerulean eyes, “that fits you. I’m Riku.”

Sora leans over the table enthusiastically, “Riku! So _will_ you take me out?”

Riku hesitates.

“Please,” Sora is giving him the most hopeful look and against his better judgement he nods. “Thank you!” His eyes appear to get even brighter, if that’s even possible.

“But, don’t do anything to call attention to yourself.”

“I won’t.”

Riku watches him for a second before asking a question he’d wondered about, “Do you age?”

“Huh? No, I was created not born, so I may change a little, but this is my final form.”

“Hm.” Riku considers how that goes for demons too, he knows he was born because he aged, but now at almost age 18, he’s pretty sure he’s not going to age anymore. Similar to what Axel said about demons not aging since he knows for a fact Axel doesn’t age.

“Why do you ask?”

“No reason. Just curious.” Riku gazes at the boy across from him and wonders what he’s gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Riku wakes to Sora crouched beside his bed, peering at him closely as if he could wake him up by merely staring. Needless to say, he’s not happy. “…What the hell are you doing?”

“I was waiting for you to wake up. You’re really pretty, you know that?”

Riku sits up, “How long have you been there?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t keep count.”

Riku sighs and gets out of bed, “Don’t do that anymore, it’s weird.  Are you that excited?”

“Yes! I told you exploring is the whole reason I came here!” Riku follows after Sora into the kitchen as he continues chattering about everything he’s heard about the human world. Riku frowns as he opens the fridge, it’s almost empty. Good thing they’re going out today, might as well pick up some groceries. Pop tarts it is, Riku decides, shutting the fridge and moving to the pantry.

“Sora, if you don’t stop talking, you’re going to make my head explode,” Riku says when the brunette pauses to take a breath from his endless stream of chatter. He holds up the boxes, “Chocolate chip or strawberry?”

Sora’s eyes widen again, “Umm…chocolate! I hear it’s really tasty.”

Riku gives a hum of assent before dropping them in the toaster. He stands back as he waits for them to toast and watches Sora get as close as possible to the toaster in curiosity. Wait for it…

“Hey, this thing is warm!” Sora exclaims face leaning over the toaster to get a better view.  He’s focused right until the pastries shoot up from the toaster smacking him in the face. He jumps back from the toaster, bumping into Riku in shock.

Sora hears Riku laughing and turns to look at him accusingly, “You knew that was going to happen!”

“Of course I did,” Riku says reaching around him to place them on a plate.

“You could’ve warned me.”

“Where’s the fun in that? Consider it another lesson learned from the human world,” Riku takes a seat at the table still chuckling.   
~~~~~

After breakfast, Sora is once again following after him and Riku can’t help but think that Sora is far too trusting and carefree. Here he is, in a stranger’s house with still healing wings practically defenseless and he doesn’t seem to have a single worry. Is the Seraph world really that nice? From what Axel told him, it’s not, but then again Axel could be biased.

He glances over at Sora who gives him a smile in return. No, he doesn’t see how a place as cruel as Axel claims could produce someone as cheerful as Sora.

He appraises Sora’s shirtless state and considers it good that his shorts weren’t ruined from the attack because none of his own would fit the younger boy’s smaller stature. Riku tosses him a shirt to wear and finishes getting dressed himself.

“Your shirt smells good,” Sora says inhaling. Riku gives him a weird look, but doesn’t comment on it, figuring it’s more of him speaking without a filter.  Sora tugs on the shirt and looks at Riku expectantly.

“...What?”

“I’m waiting for you, let’s go!”

“Alright, come on,” Riku leads him outside and to the car, “Whatever to control that enthusiasm of yours.”

As they drive into the city, Sora can barely contain his excitement. He’s buzzing with energy and Riku is surprised he can even stay seated. They pull into the parking lot of the outdoor mall and Sora is out of so fast that he has to run to catch up with him.

“Sora! Don’t run off, I won’t be able to find you.”

“Sorry, I got carried away.” He reaches out to grab Riku’s hand, “Stay with me.”

Riku looks down at their joined hands, “I should be the one saying that.” Sora laughs and drags him away.

~~~~~

They’ve been here hours and Sora has dragged him into every shop possible and tried every snack there. Unsurprisingly, his favorites were sweets. They have gotten plenty of curious looks the entire time. Mainly because Sora is unable to stay still and his enthusiasm about everything shines through.

Riku has had to apologize so many times for Sora hugging random children. However, many of the kids seem to gravitate towards him, as if something about his presence attracts them and he’s only too happy to reciprocate the attention.

He’s calmed down somewhat and for the moment doesn’t seem likely to take off. Still, Riku is keeping a wary eye on him as Sora eats his second ice cream cone of the day. “Hey Riku, what are those people doing?”

Riku follows his gaze towards a family placing a child no older than 8 in a wheelchair. “The child is probably sick and that’s the best way to get him around.”

Sora looked at him in confusion, “He’s so sick that he can’t walk? I thought humans had tools of healing?”

“We do, but we’re not magic, somethings can’t be healed with science.”

Sora frowned, “He has so much sadness though. He’s not happy.”

“You can tell? He’s smiling.”

“When I focus on someone, I can sense emotions and his are dark.”

“Everyone can’t be happy all the time.”

Sora hums and hands Riku his ice cream cone, “I’m gonna go talk to him.”

“What? No, you’re not,” Riku reaches for him, but he’s already darted across the lawn.

Sora approaches the boy whose family is looking at him warily, bending down and placing a hand on his leg while smiling. “What’s your name?”

The boy smiles back, “Denzel.” Sora can already feel the boy’s emotions changing, this is definitely right.

“I’m Sora,” he says pushing more magic into Denzel, humans may not have magic to stop their hurting, but fortunately he does. Sora stands up and grabs both of Denzel’s hands pulling him from the seat to the shocked gasps of the people around him, “Come run with me!”

“He can’t-,” someone starts, but Sora has already dragged him away with a bit of help from the wind.

“I feel great,” Denzel laughs.

“You should,” Sora smiles back at him, “you’re not sick anymore.”

“I’m not sick? How’s that?”

“Magic!” They’ve slowed down because it seems that even though Denzel is no longer sick, he’s still not used to so much physical movement. Denzel is staring up at him in awe when Riku arrives at Sora’s side and begins pulling him away. “Bye Denzel!”

“What’s wrong with you? How could you do that?” Riku demands.

“What do you mean? I was helping him.”

“You can’t just walk around healing people. Didn’t they teach you anything back in your world?”

“Not about the human world, he was sad. I only helped him.”

Riku does know how Sora feels. When he first discovered he had the ability to heal, he helped plenty of people and inevitably word spread. There was no keeping it a secret and soon Riku was gaining some very undesirable attention. Without Axel and his stronger manipulative abilities around to help him, things would have gotten really bad, he’s been careful to stay low ever since. But, unfortunately for Sora, if he was found out, Riku doesn’t have the ability to make it go away.

“Things like that aren’t supposed to be possible here, doing them only brings unwanted attention which we want to avoid.”

Sora looks despondent, “I was only helping…”

“I know,” Riku sighs, “let’s just get out of here.”

~~~~~

It doesn’t take Sora long to get back to his cheerful disposition, being in the grocery store shopping for food probably has a lot to do with it. Fortunately, he can’t sample everything here, but he’s content to toss anything that looks interesting in the basket.

Honestly, Riku is too tired to care. Sora’s a bit of a handful with his excitement and Riku has given up trying to reign him in. He simply follows behind pushing the basket.

“Hey Riku, do you like these?” Sora asks holding up a package of oreos.

“Hmm, they’re okay, I don’t really have much of a sweet tooth.”

“But, do they taste good?”

“Nah, they’re kind of bland.”

Sora looks over at the full basket, “I guess we can skip these.”

“You think,” Riku chuckles. “Come on, let’s pay for this.” Sora ducks under to lean against the basket between Riku’s arms. “…You wanna push?”

“Nah, you can.”

“Then what are you doing?”

“I thought we were going to pay.”

Riku sighs and continues pushing the basket, “Do seraphs have no sense of personal space?”

“What’s that?”

“……”

“I’m joking, we do. But, there’s nothing wrong with being close to each other either.”

“Uh huh,” Riku removes a hand from the cart and pushes Sora to the side, “let’s save that for when you’re home.”

After they’ve paid, loaded the car, and are heading home, Sora speaks again. “Thanks for letting me stay.”

“Well, I couldn’t throw you out with nowhere to go.”

“Thanks for showing me around too.”

“I think I’d go crazy stuck in a house with you all day.”

“Just say you’re welcome,” Sora huffs.

“You’re welcome,” Riku smirks in response. “Before you go to sleep, we should check how your wings are healing.”

Sora frowns, “They’re not going to heal that fast.”

“Relax,” Riku chuckles, “I’m not kicking you out, I just want to make sure they’re okay.”

“Oh okay,” he smiles in relief.

~~~~~

After dinner Riku pulls Sora to his feet and begins slowly unwinding the bandages from his back. He peers close and sees the silver threading hasn’t faded at all, but his wings are still dirty, he’ll need a bath. However, they look fully healed, which probably has to do with Riku’s healing magic and Sora’s body’s natural healing working together. He stands back, “Can you stretch them?”

“Should I? Won’t it hurt?”

“I think they’ve healed a lot, it shouldn’t hurt at all.”

“Okay.” Sora timidly stretches his wings out, then all the way when he feels no pain.  Riku steps back in surprise and looks at Sora, this is his first time really seeing a seraph. He knew Sora was one, but now it’s just hitting him, seeing Sora standing there with his wings fully extended slowly testing them.

“What’s wrong? You seem surprised.”

“I don’t know, I mean I knew you were a seraph, but I guess without seeing your wings, I didn’t have to think too much about it.”

“Oh. Does it make you uncomfortable,” Sora questions, seeming a bit smaller.

“Nah, its fine,” Riku smiles, “I just didn’t expect it.”

“I think that’s the first time you’ve smiled at me.”

“Don’t get used to it. Come on, I’ll run you a bath.”

Sora idly sits on the edge of the wide tub and watches Riku adjust the temperature. He’s fascinated by the color of Riku’s hair, well really he’s fascinated by everything about him, his sharp emerald eyes and the paleness of his skin, but his hair is so unusual that Sora’s been dying to touch it, but something tells him Riku won’t take kindly to that. He seems to like his personal space.

“Sora,” Riku calls pulling him from his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“The bath is ready, towels are in the closet, twist the knob to drain the water when you’re done.” Riku yawns, “I’m going to bed, see you in the morning.”

Sora nods and watches as Riku exits shutting the door behind him before stripping and climbing into the tub. Riku’s tub is so wide, he and his wings can fit with ease. Sora squeezes water over his wings and makes a face at how dirty they are, maybe save them for last. Eventually he’s cleaned even the hard to reach places on his wings, next time he’ll have to ask if Riku has a shower.

Sora dresses and enters the room he’s been sleeping in the past two nights, it looks so empty. It’s furnished, but doesn’t look lived in at all, not exactly warm and welcoming. He steps back out, shutting the door and walking quietly to Riku’s room.

He opens the door and peers in, taking note of Riku’s sleeping form. This room seems much warmer, most likely because it’s lived in and someone’s actually in there. Sora slips stealthily into the room and makes his way to the bed. Riku’s probably going to hate this when he wakes up, but Sora would much rather deal with his annoyance in the morning and sleep here than go back to the other impersonal room.

Sora climbs into Riku’s bed, easing himself under the covers slowly in an attempt not to disturb the other. He grabs one of Riku’s giant pillows, burying his face in it and squeezing tight. His last thought before falling asleep is that Riku really does smell nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Riku sits on his porch watching Sora’s attempts to hula hoop in amusement. He has to admit Sora has sort of grown on him, the endless enthusiasm doesn’t even wear him out anymore….much. His yard is covered in various things, balls, bikes, a scooter, even roller blades, although that attempt was an awful mess and ended with both of them hurt. Not to mention the numerous games and movies piled up inside. Basically anytime they went out, whatever caught Sora’s interest, he ended up buying. If he was a normal human working a regular job, Sora might have been considered a very expensive guest, fortunately he’s not. 

It’s been two weeks and on top of all the stuff he has around now, Sora has taken to regularly sleeping in his bed. He didn’t say anything about it the first morning, just acted like usual as if it didn’t happen because he figured the seraph might be a little lonely. But apparently that was an invitation to sneak into his bed every night now.

Riku can’t decide if he wants to say something or not, but now it’s been two weeks, it’s a little late. Besides, Sora’s pretty good about keeping to his own space at night anyway. 

“Hey Riku!”

“Hmm?” He looks over to where the younger boy has apparently given up and dropped the hoop to the ground.

“Can I fly?”

“I….don’t think that’s a good idea. What if someone sees you?”

“They’ll think I’m a bird!”

“I doubt that. Promise you’ll stay in this area and won’t go above the tree line?”  Riku can shield him from prying eyes just barely if he stays close.

“But, that’s no fun!”

“Take it or leave it.”

“Take it!” Sora’s wings materialize instantly and he launches off, landing nimbly on top of the roof before beginning to fly around in figure eights.

Riku recognizes the joy on his face and he’d love to fly with him, he doesn’t do it often, but when he does the feeling of soaring through the sky is amazing. He can really only fly when Axel is around to shield him from humans though. As annoying as he can be, Axel really does do a lot for him, he would never have made it this far without him. Actually, now that he thinks about it, Axel hasn’t been around in a while, probably off stalking that human he’d been planning to steal.

The silver haired male sighs, he hasn’t seen his wings in weeks since Sora got here, but its better that Sora thinks he’s human. It’s safer for them both. So, he resigns himself to watching.

After a while, it seems Sora’s had enough and he comes to land in front of Riku with cheeks glowing from excitement, “How was I?”

“Mmm, like a bird, pointed beak and all,” Riku teases.

“Don’t be mean,” he pouts, throwing himself in Riku’s arms.

“You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Invading my personal space.”

“Sorry.”

“If you were really sorry, you’d move,” Riku sighs. Sora has been getting pretty touchy feely lately. He’s not sure what to make of it, whether the brunette is just getting more comfortable with him or missing the intimacy of his home, but sometimes he’d rather have his own space again. Riku reaches up a hand to slowly stroke the underside on the juncture of where wing meets flesh and Sora whimpers, squirming in his arms before pushing himself back and glaring at Riku with a red face.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” Riku smirks at getting the reaction he was expecting.

“You know what,” he replies before dematerializing his wings and going inside. Riku continues smirking and follows after him, easiest way to get him to move.

Riku is halfway across the living room when Axel appears in the midst of tendrils of darkness and he just knows this won’t be good. Axel’s eyes focus on Sora who tenses up in shock, “Well what do we have here? It smells like a _seraph,_ trying to get in touch with the other half of your lineage, eh Riku?”

Sora snaps out of his shock and claps his hands together, “Stay back Riku! He’s a demon, they’ll steal your soul!”

“I am indeed a demon. The name’s Axel, got it memorized?”

Sora ignores his words before opening his hands and pouncing on him, pressing his hands into Axel’s flesh. The light that fills the room, the crackling sound of something burning, and Axel’s screams, Riku is horrified by how fast things went south.

“Riku!” Axel screams, voice heavy with pain, “Get this monster off me!”

He shakes himself out of his shock and wraps his arms around Sora’s waist, yanking him off Axel and taking care to avoid his light filled hands, who knows how the light will affect him. “Sora, it’s okay. I know him.”

“What?”

Riku sighs, “I know him, its fine. You don’t have to like exorcise him or whatever the hell that was.”

“Yeah! So, heal me seraph!”

“I’m not healing a demon.” He turns to Riku, “Why do you know a demon? They’re evil and they steal souls.”

“Hey now! We’re not all bad, some of us are pretty nice.” He winks at Riku who rolls his eyes in response. Axel may be joking, but Riku can tell by his eyes that he’s _pissed_.

“Come on,” he helps Axel up carefully avoiding the fried and blackened flesh. “I think I have some burn ointment in the back.” Sora goes to follow after them, but Riku holds up a hand, “Its better if you stay up here.”

“But, he’s a demon, he could steal your soul,” Sora protests.

“I’m not going to steal his soul and I don’t want you anywhere near me, you glowing freak!”

Sora opens his mouth to retort, but Riku beats him to it, “Seriously its fine. I’ll be fine, just relax. I’ll be back in a few.”

The brunette frowns, but steps back and Riku leads Axel to a bathroom in the back and shuts the door. Immediately Axel rounds on him, “Who the hell is that?”

“That’s Sora, I found him being attacked by demon hounds a few weeks ago.”

“And you let him stay? What’s wrong with you? That thing nearly killed me!”

“Give me your arm.” Riku begins running his fingers over Axel’s arm, letting his magic do its work and slowly heal the wounds. “I would think a big bad demon like you could protect himself.”

Axel glares over at him, “Not when a seraph attacks me out of nowhere and starts burning my flesh off! Seriously, what’s wrong with you?”

“His wings were half torn off and he needed to heal, then he wanted to stay and see the human world, that’s all. I’ve kept him discreet…for the most part. I didn’t even know he could do that.”

“Well, yeah, thanks for the warning.”

“Axel, I haven’t seen you in weeks. Ever since you fried my computer,” Riku squeezes a little harder.

“Ouch, shit, okay, I get it. Though, I still think it was a really bad idea to let him stay.”

“It probably was, but what was I supposed to do with him?”

Axel shakes his head, “I don’t know, but if you get captured by seraphs, don’t expect me to come save you.”

“I won’t, considering how you just got your ass handed to you.”

“He. Caught. Me. Off. Guard.”

“Uh huh. Anyway, it should be fine, he thinks I’m human and he won’t be here too much longer anyway.”

“Your funeral.”

Riku doesn’t respond and instead reflects on how their positions are reversed, yet the same as in the beginning. Now, Riku is the one helping Axel, but Axel is still the one giving him advice. He smiles inwardly, thinking back on how they first met.

~~~~~

  
_“You’re not going to last long if you keep leaving a trail.”_

_Riku instinctively jumped back, brandishing a fireball in defense, “Who are you?”_

_“Put that away. I promise you, it won’t hurt me, but it may get you hurt. As for who I am, well that depends on your next answers.”_

_“…….”_

_“Where did you come from?”_

_“I don’t know what you mean.”_

_“Come on, you’re a Halfling who has managed to last this long, however unbelievable that is. Where’d you escape from?”_

_“Nowhere, I’ve lived in the same foster house my whole life.”_

_“Foster? As in among the humans?”_

_“You say that as if you aren’t.”_

_“I’m as human as you are, which is to say not at all.”_

_He scoffed, “Right, so what am I then?”_

_“You can’t possibly believe you’re human. Look at yourself, you were holding a fireball a moment ago. I’m not positive what you are, but I have a clue. I’ve been watching you these past few months, keeping the other demons off your scent, you should be thanking me.”_

_“And why exactly have you been helping me?”_

_“I’m…interested, you could say. You have potential and I’m curious to see where that’ll lead.”_

_Riku gave him a skeptical look._

_“Let me summarize it, you’re part demon wandering around without a clue. Without someone helping you, I guarantee you’ll be dead soon. It’s in your best interest to cooperate with me before someone less pleasant finds you.”_

_“Part demon,” he scoffs.  “I may have been wielding a fireball, but that’s a little too farfetched.”_

_“Look kid, believe what you want, but you know you’re not human and you’re going to need my help if you want to stay alive.”_

_“And who exactly are you?”_

_“The name’s Axel. Got it memorized?”_

~~~~~

Yeah, Axel’s been a good friend. He taught Riku everything he knew about being a demon. And honestly, he _wouldn’t_ have lasted much longer without him, once Axel made him aware, he did notice that he was being watched more often than not. He never really was sure of Axel’s motives, but he hasn’t steered him wrong yet.

Riku finishes healing him, bandages him up and they head back out to the living room. Axel is still glaring daggers at Sora, making sure to keep his distance and Sora’s body language is none too friendly either. “I’ll see you around Riku,” Axel says before vanishing.

Sora immediately starts questioning him about why he lets demons show up in his house and if his plan all along was to sell him to the demons. After reassuring Sora that no, that was never an option or a plan and Axel is literally just his friend, Riku puts a stop to all other questioning. If he keeps answering questions, he may end up revealing too much. Besides, all the excitement is wearing thin.

Riku yawns, “I need a nap, you two are exhausting.”

“I’ll stay up here in case he comes back.”

“You know he could appear anywhere in the house he chooses, right?” Riku shakes his head at Sora’s surprised realization, “You may as well come with me. You and I both know you’ll just sneak into my bed later anyway.” 

Sora flushes knowing Riku’s right, but takes the hand extending toward him anyway and follows after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow staying until he’s recovered has turned into months. Three months that Sora’s been living with him and he’s ingratiated himself into every part of Riku’s life. He’s barely even been to work these past few months. Not that Riku can really say he’s complaining anymore. Despite everything, it has been a nice change having someone else around. Other than his housekeeper, he doesn’t really talk to anyone. It’s easier for him to keep his secrets when he doesn’t have people close.

Sora is curled under his arm, unsurprisingly, reveling in the closeness when Axel appears in his living room with a blonde boy that seems about Sora’s age, looking around curiously. He’s never met him before, so he can only assume it’s the human Axel chose to steal.  “Hey Riku, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Can you use the doorbell?

“No, seriously, it’s important,” Axel inclines his head towards the back. Riku gently extracts himself from Sora despite the other’s protest and leads Axel to the back. “Hey, so I need you to keep Roxas here for a little while.”

“What? Seriously. Does it look like I’m running a home for misplaced teenage boys?”

“Dude, just shut up and do it. Things are getting hectic down below and I’m not going to be able to watch out for him. It’d be better if he wasn’t discovered just yet.”

“Oh, so what you really mean is, no one knows you stole him yet.”

“Don’t say that,” he hissed. “We don’t need to talk about that. Just let him stay for a little while, keep him out of trouble. He and your little pet seraph can keep each other company.”

Riku gave him a sour look. “Fine.” Axel always seems to cash in on his favors in the most annoying way, keeping a newly made demon who Axel most definitely broke the rules to keep is pretty high on that list.

“And it’d be awesome if you could teach him a few things about being a demon. I haven’t had much of a chance, the timing of his death was pretty shitty.”

“How am I supposed to do that with Sora here?”

“You don’t have to teach by example, just kind of instruct him, tell them that you learned from me. You’re smart enough, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

“How long will he be here?”

“Not long, just until I can take care of him full time. No one knows he exists, so you should all still be safe here.”

“Great,” Riku deadpans.

“Thanks! You still owe me some.” Axel heads back to the front and Riku rolls his eyes, of course Axel wouldn’t let him forget that he owes a lifetime’s worth of favors. By the time he gets back to the living room, Axel is quietly telling Roxas goodbye and Sora wastes no time running over to grab his hand.

“What’s happening?”

“He’s staying here for a while?”

“What!” Sora jerks back in surprise, “you’re letting a demon stay here?”

“I let you stay here.”

“But, that’s different! I’m a seraph!”

“Don’t be speciest, Sora.” He pouts and Riku chuckles, squeezing their joined hands, “I promise it’ll be fine.”

“…..”

“Roxas is a new demon, I’m sure he hasn’t stolen any souls,” Rku teases.

“You won’t be joking when it’s your soul that’s stolen.”

“Good thing I have you here to protect me then.” Sora simply shakes his head.

“So, guys this is Roxas,” Axel states. “This is Sora and Riku,” he points to each of them in turn. “Don’t get too close to Sora, he may burn you alive, just a warning.” He turns to Riku, “Thanks again for doing this, I’ll see you guys later.” Then Axel vanishes, leaving a slightly awkward atmosphere. Sora squeezes closer to Riku, for some reason he doesn’t like this _at all._

“You hungry, Roxas?”

“A little.”

“Come on, I’ll fix you something.”

Riku heads to the kitchen, freeing himself from Sora, much to the other’s displeasure, along the way. Once, he’s fixed lunch and they’ve settled around the table, he observes Roxas. He wonders what turning someone into a demon entails.  Axel never went into much detail when they talked about half demon origins…

_“Soo…how exactly are half demons born?”_

_“Just, like you’d think with interspecies mating. Most die though.”_

_“What?! I might die?”_

_“Nah, if you’ve been alive this long, you’re good. You’re actually pretty well formed.”_

_“Well…formed?”_

_“Most times if a demon mates with a human mother, the baby usually dies because the demon blood is too strong and the mother can’t handle it. The rare times it survives, it’s usually a deformed blob and it’s killed anyway. If the mother is a demon, even rarer, most demons don’t want weak halfling kids, it’s about a fifty-fifty chance of it coming out deformed or normal.”_

_“And then what happens?”_

_“If it’s deformed it’s killed of course and if it’s normal, it usually becomes a slave. Human halflings are usually very weak with little magic, so what else can be done with them. They’re kept as slaves, it’s a pretty miserable existence. They’re already weak, so they rarely last long.”_

_“…and half seraphs?”_

_“They’re rarer, but they last longer. Whether the mother or father is a demon, there’s a lower chance it won’t be a blob. Usually they come out fine, but sometimes the genes just don’t mix.”_

_“Ah, so well formed.”_

_“Yep, you look humanoid.”_

_“Are they slaves too?”_

_“Uh huh. Unless their parent actually wants them. If a seraph actually carries the kid to full term, which is rare because they don’t want the disgrace of a half demon child and it only happens if they’re held captive, they usually kill the kid or abandon it here in hell with us. There are a few there with demon mothers who aren’t slaves, but most are. They’re stronger than the half humans, but still weak with magic, but that too can also depend on the strength of their parents.”_

_“Oh. I thought demons and seraphs didn’t mix, how are all these halflings born?”_

_“It’s usually rape. Also having sex with a seraph is healing because of their natural abilities, but more have since learned to stay away even from the human world if they want to avoid us.”_

_Riku feels queasy, he never gave too much thought to the circumstances of his birth, but from what Axel said it probably wasn’t a happy union. “Don’t feel bad Riku. I don’t know who your parents were, but whoever your mother was, she had a good heart and was sympathetic to you. She put you in a human orphanage to give you a chance for survival rather than kill you or abandon you to be a slave. You should feel lucky, not many can say the same. She saved you from being a high quality slave.”_

_“...Thanks.”_

_“No problem, now get up and let’s practice your weak magic some more.”_

Riku brings himself back to the present, there really is so much he still doesn’t know about demons and he knows next to nothing about seraphs. Although, he does pick up a few things here and there from observing Sora. Well if nothing else at least he can help Roxas out.

“Roxas, Axel wants you to practice your new…abilities.”

“What are they?”

“He hasn’t taught you anything?”

“No, I haven’t been with him long and he’s been pretty busy.”

Riku sighs, “I guess we’ll start with the basics then.”

“ _You’re_ going to teach him?” Sora questions incredulously.

“Hey, Axel’s mentioned a few things to me before, it’s only the basics.” Roxas shrugs and follows him out into the front yard.  “Okay, so I think one of the simplest things is making yourself invisible to just one person, like me. You have to concentrate on changing my awareness…”

Sora sits on the porch, resting his head on his knees as he watches Riku guide Roxas and he feels his heart clench. Riku actually does seem to know what he’s doing, how long has he known Axel anyway? He’s a pretty good teacher and Sora’s feeling left out, he knew there was a reason he didn’t want another person around. He knows nothing about demon abilities, so it’s not like he could help even if he wanted to and he most certainly does _not_ want to help a demon learn to steal souls.

However, he does feel a little jealous of Roxas being the sole focus of Riku’s attention, that’s been him since he got here. He doesn’t understand the sad feeling welling up inside of him that makes his heart ache, but he doesn’t like it. They’ve been at it a while now and the invisibility thing apparently didn’t go so well, so now they’re trying to summon fire. He’s tired again though, he’s been feeling more and more exhausted lately and sitting here alone isn’t helping.  Sora stands up and drags himself inside to curl up on the couch, he’s out almost instantly.

It’s a little while later when he feels Riku’s hand on his back waking him up. Sora opens bleary eyes to look over at him before reaching out to wrap his arms around Riku’s neck, pulling himself over to straddle his lap, and bury his face in the crook of Riku’s neck. Riku chuckles before standing up to turn around and take a seat on the couch still holding onto Sora.

“Is Roxas gone?”

“Not yet, I’m going back soon, we’re just taking a break.”

Sora doesn’t reply, but Riku feels a rush of emotions. What’s this?  Is he starting to be able to perceive emotions, he wonders. That’s never happened before. He focuses in on them and to his surprise he feels both jealousy and possessiveness emanating from Sora. Riku internally laughs, he guesses he _has_ spoiled him rotten these past few months, it had been just the two of them.

“You’re so spoiled, you don’t have to feel threatened by him.”

“I’m not!”

“Uh huh,” Riku kisses the crown of his head, “sure you’re not.” Sora makes an annoyed noise and tilts his face up, letting his lips meet Riku’s in a brief spark of feeling. Riku freezes for a split second before shoving Sora off to the side with a hand to the face. “Not a good idea.”

Sora’s not having any of that, though. He jumps back on Riku and connects their lips again without missing a beat. Sora’s very insistent and Riku’s not even surprised, the brunette is the type to go after what he wants and Riku _knows_ this is probably a bad idea, but he allows himself to kiss Sora back, reaching up a hand to cradle the brunette’s head and he could swear Sora practically melts into him, sending him another rush of emotions, this time happy and positive. Seriously, what is with that?

Putting those questions aside for now, Riku lets his free hand trail down Sora’s side while using his tongue to gently prod at the seam of Sora’s lips and he’s rewarded with Sora eagerly opening his mouth and pressing closer to him. Riku slides his tongue in, intent on exploring and –

“Riku?” Roxas questions from the porch.

His eyes fly open, “Fuck.” He abruptly dumps Sora on the couch and runs towards the door, “I’m coming!”

Sora remains on the couch annoyed, of course Riku would leave him hanging like that to go help a demon learn magic. He’d get up and go after him, but his body is feeling heavy again and he can barely keep his eyes open. He’s asleep two seconds later.

~~~~~

Riku dodges a burst of energy that Roxas sends at him, he’s a lot better at this than masking his presence. Fortunately, he’s not too fast at it or Riku would likely be hit with how distracted he is.  Kissing Sora back was the worst thing he could’ve done, not only is that extra entanglement when he should be leaving soon, but he’s also been lying to Sora this entire time, letting him believe he was human. The last thing he wants is another headache.

Granted, he has gotten very fond of Sora, but following through with this won’t end well for either of them. He’ll just have to tell him nicely and if he’s lucky, Sora will go back to his world. He’d miss him, but it would be better for both of them this way.


	5. Chapter 5

Riku is enjoying the serenity of the day when his calm is pierced by Sora screaming and right on time, he comes flying out of the house to jump on him, Axel following behind laughing. “Axel, will you stop fucking scaring him all the time?”

“Maybe he shouldn’t make it so easy, he makes it too much fun to stop. I’m not a bad demon, I can’t help how I appear.”

“That’s debatable,” Riku mutters.

“Also, I’m still getting my revenge for him nearly searing my skin off.”

Sora adjusts until he’s on Riku’s back putting Riku between himself and the demon. He points an accusatory finger, “If you weren’t using your dark powers to pop up invisible and make the house seem haunted, I wouldn’t be scared!” He squeezes Riku tighter, “Why are you even friends with a demon?”

“Why indeed,” Axel raises his eyebrows imploringly.

Riku sighs, “He’s...helpful.”

“I’m sure I could be more helpful to you than he is.”

“You probably could.”

“But alas,” Axel shrugs, “too bad the little seraph has to go back home soon. He can barely stay awake most days anyway, so he’s not doing much good here anyway. Guess Riku will be left for the demons.” He glances over at Sora, “Feel free to fly home anytime, the sooner I can steal his soul.”

Riku feels Sora tensing up in anger and before he can stop him, he’s already materialized his wings and he’s after Axel like a shot, taking him to the ground where they’ll fight each other to exhaustion, if the past is any indication. He sighs and looks up as Roxas comes out of the house. “What’s up Roxas?”

“Hey.” He sidesteps the two on the ground, “You’re not going to break them up this time?”

“Nah, Sora should pass out any minute, it’ll resolve itself. How’s training?”

“I’m doing a lot better now that Axel is actually around. He’s still keeping me hidden though and won’t tell me why.” Roxas gives Riku a questioning look.

“Not a chance. That’s between you and Axel. Not my place.”

Roxas scoffs, “You’re so loyal, it pisses me off.”

“And you’re not?”

“I don’t know yet. Did you make a contract with him or something? What did he give you?”

“Seems like Sora’s rubbing off on you. Our connection isn’t important, I’m sure you’ll find out the truth sooner or later anyway if you stay with Axel.”

“You’re just as secretive as him.”

“That’s good,” Axel interrupts, “loyalty is rare, so stop trying to pry information from him. Here Riku,” he dumps Sora’s unconscious body in his arms. “I won, he couldn’t handle me.”

“Don’t think I didn’t see him pass out in the middle of throwing a punch that you had zero chance of dodging.”

“Anyway! Go put him down, so I can talk to you.” Riku raises an eyebrow. “Classified.”

Riku shrugs before heading inside to the living room and placing Sora on the couch. His fingers stroke slowly through the brunette’s hair and he sees him give a small smile in his sleep. Riku really will miss him, but it looks like the situation about how to return Sora’s affections will resolve itself.

It turns out his constant need to sleep now after being here for several months is because his energy is almost completely depleted. Earth doesn’t have the seraphic energy he needs to sustain himself. Sora’s energy will continue to drain until there’s nothing left if he doesn’t get back to his own world soon. Axel did a bit of digging to find out and Riku was surprised to learn it, but it does make for an ideal solution.

He stands up, no use thinking about the inevitable, better go see what Axel wants. Riku arrives back outside to see an increasingly annoyed Roxas on the receiving end of Axel’s relentless teasing. He swears when Roxas gets more experience, he’ll be the only one who can reign Axel in. Axel’s not having as easy of a time with him as he’d thought, Roxas naturally cautious and distrustful nature combined with his reserved, but temperamental personality makes predicting his actions a challenge, an obstacle that Axel’s struggling with.

“So, what’s up Axel?”

“Riku!” He glances at Roxas before gesturing them away, much to the blonde’s annoyance.

“You know, you’ll have to trust him more eventually.”

“I know, but now isn’t the time. He has no loyalty yet and I have no clue how he thinks.”

“Seemed easier when you were just stalking him, huh?” Riku smirks.

“Much. But, what I really wanted to talk about is the situation in hell. There’s…unrest. Soon, a power shakeup is coming and things will change.”

“What happened?”

Axel shakes his head, “It’s not a something, it’s been building up for a while, several decades in fact. But soon enough, it may come to a head.”

“...And then what’s going to happen?”

“Well, of course, those with the most power will take over and usually a great amount of mid-level demons get killed.”

“Why mid-level?”

“The weak ones go into hiding and they’re no challenge, the highest leveled ones take over, and well the ones in the middle have the potential to get stronger so they’re usually wiped out.”

Riku looks surprised, “I take it you’re a mid-level demon.”

“Exactly.”

“So…what is it that you want me to do exactly?”

“It’s not what I want you to do per say. I just want you to be aware of what may come in the future, so you can protect yourself.

“You think I may be affected?”

“Weaker demons found you before. It’s not out of the realm of possibility that if stronger demons decided to start hunting around Earth, they may stumble upon you too.”

“Well shit.”

“I’m just saying it’s more important now than before to stay low. Having a seraph with you could potentially make you an easier target. You said demon hounds found him when he was here, right?”

“Yeah…”

“So, it’s for the best he’s leaving. One mistake and they could find him and it’d lead them right to you. Trust me, if you were captured, it wouldn’t end well.”

Riku nods, “Thanks for the warning.” He turns to meet Roxas’ glare from across the yard. “And Roxas?”

“He’s a survivor. He doesn’t feel he owes me anything, I wouldn’t put it past him to ditch me in a second to keep safe.”

“Don’t you want him safe?”

“He knows too much. Plus, I stole him because I wanted him with me, not for him to run off. Kind of defeats the point of taking that risk.”

Riku concedes his point, “Let’s go back. This probably isn’t helping your relationship. “

“Are you done keeping your stupid little secrets?” Roxas practically spits at them when they come back.

“If they’re so stupid, why are you so mad?”

“Shut up Axel. Can we go now?”

Axel ruffles Roxas’ hair and he’s swiftly brushed off, “Fine impatient, we’ll leave.” He turns to Riku, “We’ll be back tomorrow to say goodbye to Sora.”

“Sora’s leaving tomorrow?” Roxas questions in surprise.

“It’s stupid, remember?”

“Axel, quit being an ass!”

“See you later, Riku.” He grabs Roxas and they disappear.

Riku watches the spot where they disappeared a little longer, it’s going to be hard readjusting back to his old way of life and even worse now that he’ll have to keep an eye out for danger. Sometimes, he thinks it’d be easier just to be human.

“Where’d they go?”

Riku looks up, “They left. Sora...”

“Yeah?”

“It’d probably be best if you left tomorrow.”

“What?” He takes a step toward Riku, “Why?!”

“Because your strength is really draining and things are getting bad in hell. Axel visits here and that makes this place a potential target,” Riku lies.

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine. I’m just a human. It’s you who’d be in danger,” Riku lies again.

“I…understand.”

Riku sighs, he hates lying to him, but soon it won’t matter.

~~~~~  
Sora kicks the ground and Riku can see him fighting back tears. Unfortunately he can feel his distress too. Though, he still hasn’t figured out why it’s only Sora’s emotions he can feel.

“Isn’t this heartbreaking?”

Riku ignores Axel and reaches out to cup Sora’s cheeks in both hands, raising his face to meet Riku’s gaze. “Hey, it’ll be okay.” He places a quick kiss to Sora’s mouth, “We’ll probably see each other again.” Sora shakes his head. “Well, not if you think like that.”

“No, you don’t understand. By the time they let me come back here, you’ll probably be dead.”

“Huh? I thought you said no one minded where you were.”

“That’s kind of true, but we can’t just go spend months here. That raises a lot of questions that I can’t tell the truth about or they may come after you. The leaders will assume the worst and I’ll be banned from leaving.”

“But…how will they know?”

“I have almost no energy, they’ll know.”

Riku feels his heart clench and the despondency coming from Sora doesn’t help either. Sora’s been clingier for the past 24 hours, but that seemed to hurt more than resolve his feelings on leaving. He never actually planned on seeing him again, but knowing there’s no chance still hurts. He does the only thing he can think of and hugs Sora tight. “It’ll be fine,” he says even though he knows those are hollow words.

Sora nods and steps back, extending his wings. “Bye guys. Riku, thanks for letting me stay and taking care of me and putting up with me and…everything. Axel, I guess you’re not an _awful_ demon. You could be worse.” Axel smirks and nods. “Roxas, you’re nice. Don’t turn into Axel, be more like Riku.” Roxas gives him a quick hug and with a final look back, Sora takes off.

Riku watches him go until he feels Sora’s emotions grow fainter and fainter, then they’re gone completely.

“Will you be okay? You guys got pretty close.”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I don’t have a choice.”

Axel looks back at the sky, “He was less ‘glowy’ now.”

“Huh?”

“Maybe you don’t notice because you’re always together, but he glows. It must be a seraph thing. When he’s happy, he glows and it’s always when he’s with you. So, I guess you wouldn’t notice a difference. But, when he was leaving, he was dimmer.”

“Oh.” There’s nothing Riku can really say to that, he’d never noticed and now it was too late.

“Well,” Axel claps him on the back. “That part of your long life is over, look towards the future!”

“Axel, you’re terrible at cheering up,” Roxas comments.

“I’m _trying._ ”

“Seriously guys, I’ll be fine.” They nod and bid him farewell before leaving and Riku takes a seat on the steps, stares off in the distance, stops holding back his feelings and finally lets himself admit that Sora really did mean a lot to him. After all, there’s no one around to see him now.


	6. Chapter 6

3 years later….

 

“Riku, can you hand me that green bottle on the third shelf?”

“I thought Demyx was your assistant,” he responds from his position reclining on the purple haired male’s couch.

The male gives him a sour look, “I just asked for the bottle, not for your help.”

Riku smirks before bringing him the bottle and taking his seat again. His emerald eyes observe the male working on some sort of spell he doesn’t know the details of, but it’s so high level Riku wouldn’t be able to do it anyway. Zexion is a genius with magic, despite only being a few power levels higher than Axel. However, he’s still a mid-level demon, so his life is also at risk in the coming power redistribution. It must be why he’s been focusing even more on his spells recently, doing whatever he can to protect himself and his assistant, Demyx.

He’s not actually sure if Demyx is Zexion’s assistant or not, but he’s always flitting around the shorter male and handing him things, so it seemed to fit.  Axel first introduced Riku to them a couple of years back, not too long after Sora left. _Sora_ …the name still sets off a twinge in his heart. He hasn’t seen or heard from him since, not that he expected to, but it’s still a little disappointing.

Anyway, they’re associates of Axel’s. Zexion isn’t really the friendly type, but he deals with Riku’s presence well enough. He’s nothing like Demyx who’s cheerful and non-confrontational. That doesn’t mean he’s weak though, he’s only a level below Axel, he just prefers to avoid conflict. They’re like night and day, so how they get along so well is beyond him.

Although, unlike Axel, they rarely ever come to the human world. They may occasionally come if Zexion’s curious about something, but other than that he says he has no interest in humans and Demyx sees no reason to go if Zexion’s not. Riku gazes up at the stalactites hanging from the ceiling, hell isn’t as bad as he thought. Sure, there’s no sunlight and the world is in a permanent state of dusk, but it could be worse.

There are a lot of these black blob yellow eyed lower level demons, but they typically don’t bother him since he’s stronger, but there are bigger variations of them that he wouldn’t be able to survive long against. He has to watch out for those along with some other species. However, for the most part, he stays close to Axel and co, since they know their way around, even Roxas does now. Although, he’s still near the bottom on the power ladder too, so if they both got cornered, it wouldn’t end well for either of them.

Axel’s also taught him how to travel via the dark portals which has been extremely convenient lately because he can’t help but feel someone’s been watching him and he’d prefer if they didn’t know where he lived. Of course, whoever it is has probably seen him use the portals by now, so the fact that he’s not human is likely known, but it’s better than the alternative.

He mentioned it to Axel, but the redhead wasn’t able to find anything, just advised him to be cautious. Speaking of which, where is he? He was supposed to be here ages ago. “Where is everybody?”

“Axel had to check on something and Roxas is with him of course, who knows where Demyx has gotten to,” Zexion replies without looking up.

“Do you know what is that he’s been trying so hard to find? What it is that will keep him safe?”

Zexion stares over at him for a moment, “I do, but I’m not going to tell you.”

Riku nods, he figured as much.

~~~~~

  
Sora glides down the wide pristine street surrounded on both sides by soaring rooftops peaking towards a clear blue sky and looks longingly at one of the portals that could take him to the human world. It’s been three years and he’s still not allowed to leave the Seraph Kingdom. Three years is nowhere near a punishment when you live as long as they do, decades is more common. But for Riku, depending on how long it takes them to forget, decades could be his entire lifetime.

As he expected before he left the human world, they did find out he had been gone for a long time. When he returned drained of energy and tired, he was immediately taken to the resting hall to replenish his energy over time. He hadn’t even fully recovered when the Higher Ones arrived with questions. ‘Why were you gone so long? How did your energy get this depleted? What were you doing?’ They were relentless in their search for answers.

He answered as best he could without revealing anything about Riku or his location which didn’t leave much he could tell them, but he could certainly tell that they were angry with him and his refusal to give clear cut answers. They came to the expected conclusion that he was hiding something and he was locked away to be forgotten.

It was a mere two years later when he was rescued from there, thanks to two seraphs he’d known almost since he was created, Cloud and Leon. They’d had no idea what happened to him ever since he slipped off to the human world, but they weren’t worried until Cloud had overheard about his punishment from the upper echelons and that’s when they came to find him. As long as he didn’t bring attention to himself, no one would be the wiser. After all, the point of being locked away was to be forgotten, they didn’t care what happened to someone they had found to be guilty.

“Sora,” Leon gives him a light smack on the head. “Stop looking at the portal. It didn’t do you any good the first time and the second time will no doubt be worse.”

“It’s not like I was going to jump in, Leon.”

“I wouldn’t put it past you. Forget about the human.” Leon and Cloud were the only two he had confided in about what he’d been up to, he trusted them with his life.

Sora huffs, “Where’s Cloud?”

“Why? You want to talk to him more than me? He’ll scold you too.”

“No! I’m just surprised you two aren’t together.”

“He was called to the tower earlier today, apparently there’s important business they need him for.”

“He’s always being called there.”

“Well, he’s exactly what they look for in a perfect seraph. Strong, obedient, and beautiful,” Leon finishes fondly.

“And what about you?”

“I’m a little rougher around the edges than he is.”

“That is true,” Sora nods in agreement.

“I didn’t ask you,” he growls back.  Sora shrugs, giving him a grin. “Seriously though,” Leon’s tone changes, “Forget about the human Sora. I know you, you’re stubborn. You’ll try to sneak back, get caught, and they’ll put you somewhere even we won’t be able to save you from.”

“Assuming I get caught.”

“And if you don’t? Then what? You go back, your energy drains, and you’re caught again when you come back.” Sora looks away and Leon ruffles his hair, “I know it’s hard, but trust me, nothing good will come of it. Let’s go see if Cloud is free yet.”

~~~~~  
Riku’s shoulder ache from how tense he’s been all day. He still can’t see anything, but he knows something has been watching him all day and he’s been unconsciously preparing himself for an attack at any moment. Whoever it is seems to know the places he frequents because when he first arrives, no one’s watching, but shortly after he can sense their eyes, meaning they likely do patrols in case he shows up.

As much as he’d prefer to stay safely hidden away, he can’t stay locked up in his house forever, nor can he ask Axel to stay around more, not that he believes for a second that Axel would risk his life to help him, he knows better than that. However, his presence may deter any attacks.

Riku shakes his head, no sense dwelling over it, he’ll grab some dinner and head home. He gets a few steps outside his building when he notices the street is deserted even for evening. Riku doesn’t have the faintest chance of opening a portal to escape before a force sends him to the ground. He looks up to see three seraphs surrounding him, it’s worse than he thought.  With demons, he might at least stand a chance of escaping from them in hell, but he knows nearly nothing about seraphs. They may just kill him right here.

“You’re a halfling.”

“I’m human,” Riku replies, already knowing it’s futile.

“Your demon blood causes you to lie. We will soon put an end to that.” The last thing he sees is cuffs forming on his wrists before a searing pain causes him to white out.

~~~~~  


“There’s Cloud!” Sora yells, dragging Leon farther into the crowd near the city center.

“I can walk on my own, Sora.”

“You’re too slow, you might get lost. Cloud!”

The blonde haired seraph turns to look at their approach from his perch above the crowd and gestures them up to his post. “Hey.”

Leon nods and crouches down against Cloud’s side to watch the undulating crowd. “What’s going on?”

“They supposedly captured a half demon/half seraph in the human world.”

“In the human world? What would it be doing there?”

“From what I heard, it’s been living there its entire life undetected.”

“How’s that possible?” Sora questions from his other side.

“It’s believed he had some demonic help. They don’t know much about him, he hasn’t been very forthcoming about details, but he doesn’t seem to know his parents.”

“What will they do with him?”

Cloud shrugs, “Probably make an example of him, then kill him.”

Sora makes a distressed noise, he’s learned all demons aren’t horrible and if he wasn’t bothering anyone, it doesn’t seem right to kill him for no other reason than existing. “That’s...not right though.”

They both give him curious expressions, but don’t have a chance to answer before their attention is diverted to the seraph in the center who has begun to speak. “All gathered here, we have found an abomination hiding among humans, not accepted among either of his blood because he should _not_ exist. The creation of creatures such as this is why we must avoid demons at all costs and kill if the unthinkable should happen. Whoever gave life to this one and did not complete their responsibility, you will be found and punishment taken upon you. Behold!”

The seraphs part and Sora gasps in shock with the rest of those in attendance, but for a different reason. “Riku,” he whispers out.  


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a full year since I updated this story! When I saw that, I was like I **have** to update it on the one year mark, so here it is and sorry for the wait!

Cloud and Leon’s eyes fly to Sora’s face. “ _ That’s  _ Riku?” Cloud exclaims.

“Yeah…I’d know him anywhere.”

“You never mentioned he was a halfling, Sora. That’s a lot more dangerous.”

“I didn’t know! He never told me, I thought he was human. The other demons treated him like a human.” His eyebrows furrow, “Maybe…”

“Other demons? What all have you been leaving out?”

“There were...two other full demons that occasionally came to Riku’s house. They were his friends, I thought that was why he didn’t care that they were demons. But, now…looking back, some things that happened could be seen as a little weird. I just never thought he was part demon.”

“Oh Sora,” Cloud sighs, “This won’t end well.”

“But, I don’t have to worry about him dying before I get to see him again. He should live a long life too!”

“Dying, no. Being killed, yes.”

Sora’s gaze darts back to the center stage. “No,” he shakes his head, “I won’t let them kill him.”

“He’s not supposed to exist,” Leon says curtly.

“But he does and they shouldn’t kill him for that.”

“Sora!” Leon grabs for him as he flies towards the center of the crowd.

The throng is too thick for him to get as close as he’d like and he’s forced to land near the edge and force his way through the crowd. It’s tough going with all of the energized crowd trying to get a look. When he pushes close to the front, there are guards keeping the crowd back and he can see Riku handcuffed and surrounded by higher ranked seraphs.

Despite the situation, he can’t help but smile. Riku looks exactly as he remembers, long silver hair, cool emerald gaze, and he still has the same air of confidence, even if he does look a bit nervous right now. His resolve hardens, there’s no way he deserves to die for existing, if Riku didn’t exist, he wouldn’t be alive right now. There would have been no one to save him from those hell hounds. Sora would save Riku either way, but this is the perfect repayment for when Riku saved his own life.

He squints at the stage, if he could just get to Riku and get the handcuffs off, he’s sure he can buy at least a bit of time for Riku to escape through one of the portals. Now’s his only chance before they do something irreversible.

Sora slips past the guards and hops onto the edge of the stage, trying to make his way to Riku without being seen. But, when eyes in the crowd start to turn to him, he gives up on stealth and rushes the center, drawing the guard’s attention to himself.

“What do you think you’re doing?”  The seraph named Seymour questions. 

“You can’t kill him when he hasn’t done anything!”

“He  _ exists. _ ”

“So? Let him go.”

He chuckles in amusement, “If you think I would let him go because a lowly seraph like you said so, you’d be wrong.”

“I won’t let you kill him.”

“Then you may gladly die with him.” He nods to the other guards.

“Sora!”

He glances up and Riku’s desperately trying to tell him something with his eyes, but the only emotion he can sense is panic. He realizes it was a warning when two guards take each one of his arms and begin dragging him towards Riku. 

Sora looks up and can see the matching expressions of shock on both Cloud and Leon’s faces as he’s forced to his knees in front of Riku. They risked so much to rescue him and for what? For him to put himself right back in the line of fire. Knowing he’s about to die, he can’t help but feel guilty about it. 

I tried, Sora thinks resignedly. Even if he failed, at least he tried to return the favor to the silver haired male. He turns to Riku and throws his arms around him to the jeers of the crowd, at least they were able to see each other again. That’s a small blessing. Sora’s braced for pain, so it takes him by surprise when everything goes dark and instead of being stabbed, he’s encased in something warm. 

He only has a second to hear the crowd’s shocked gasp before the stage is gone from below him and he’s falling, still holding tightly to Riku. They land with a thud and he rolls free, able to see now that it was Riku’s wings holding him in place. He never even knew Riku had wings. 

Sora reaches for Riku to bring him back to consciousness, but finds himself flung across the room. That’s when he looks around and realizes they’re in Riku’s living room and Axel is giving him a furious look while trying to remove Riku’s handcuffs. 

“Riku! Hey man, wake up! Roxas? A little help here.”

“What do you want _ me _ to do?” He questions from the couch. 

“I don’t know! But, don’t just sit there and watch!”

“S-sora?”

Axel looks down in surprise, “Yeah, the little traitor is here.”

“I’m not a traitor!”

“Oh yeah? Here he is in handcuffs, nearly unconscious and coincidentally look who’s back.”

“Leave him alone, Axel. You know he wouldn’t do something like that,” Roxas interrupts. 

“Maybe not  _ intentionally. _ ”

“He...didn’t...do anything,” Riku groans out. Sora looks back over and sees Riku struggling to sit up now that Axel’s managed to get the handcuffs off. He also gets a good look at Riku’s wings, they’re a pale grey closer to his back, gradually growing shades darker towards the ends and even larger than his own. He’s never seen grey wings before, then again he’s also never seen a halfling either. 

“What the hell happened, Riku?”

“I  _ told  _ you someone was following me. It turned out to be seraphs. They captured me after work a few days ago.”

“Well...I told you to keep low!”

“I wasn’t  _ doing  _ anything, Axel,” Riku says in annoyance. “I have no idea how they found me.”

His eyes slide to Sora, “I have a clue.”

“No! I wouldn’t put Riku in danger like that! Plus, he never even told me he wasn’t human,” he glares at Riku accusingly.

“Sorry,” he lets out a light laugh. “It was easier this way and now you can see why. I wanted to stay alive.” He lets out a groan, “Anyway, Axel help me to my room, taking both of us through the dark portals took a lot of energy plus they haven’t fed me in days.”

“I’ll help you!” Sora cuts in, but Riku waves him away.

“No, it’s fine. You rest, Axel will.”

“But-”

“Nope, you stay,” Axel shoots Roxas a look and he rolls his eyes, but gets up, grabbing Sora’s arm, and dragging him to the kitchen.

“He’s so obedient now,” Riku teases, letting Axel get an arm around his waist to help him to his feet.

“Yeah right, getting him to do anything is a fight.”

“...Still a wild card?”

“Yes and it drives me insane!”

“I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“Shut up. I can trust myself.”

“I’m sure he trusts himself too.”

Axel tosses him roughly on the bed rather than bother responding.

“Oww...fuck you.”

“So what the hell happened?”

Riku gets comfortable in his pillows, “They only kept me alive, so they could keep asking me questions, how did I survive this long, who were my parents, what was I doing on Earth?”

“What’d you tell them?”

“That I had demon help, but I don’t know who my parents are, so how could I give them that information? They were disgusted to find out I had been left at an orphanage on Earth rather than killed.”

“Told you not to mess around with seraphs.”

“It’s not like I did it on purpose...will they come here?”

“Well you said you never felt watched at home, so likely they don’t know who you are or where you live, the only way they might find you is if they could trace Sora. We should kick him out just to be safe.”

“No!”

“I knew you’d say that.”

“He got in front of me and tried to save me, there’s no way I’m kicking him out.”

“Well, I hope we don’t all end up regretting that,” Axel mutters on his way out.

~~~~~   
Sora’s anxious, he wants to talk to Riku again. Roxas was clearly distracting him from going to check on the other boy, but it’s been three years! Axel’s been with him all that time, he wants to see Riku too!  He makes a stuttered step to slide out of the kitchen and Roxas’ eyes fixate on him. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Why can’t I see him?”

“Why does Axel keep so many secrets?”

“I don’t know?”

“Exactly, so just stay here. I’m pretty sure there’ll be plenty of time for you to see him later. What are you gonna do anyway?”

“Huh? About what?”

“Well, if they kidnapped him and you rescued him, they’re not going to welcome you with open arms, are they?”

“No…”

“And we already know you can’t stay here because you lose energy.”

“I’ll just wait for things to die down then go back.”

Roxas raises an eyebrow, “You really think that’s going to work?”

“I was imprisoned for two years when I got back and once Cloud and Leon rescued me, no one noticed or cared. They had pretty much forgotten.”

“Something tells me this might be more serious, but you know better than me...I guess.”

“No, he doesn’t know anything,” Axel interrupts, coming back into the kitchen. “He’s a naive little seraph that’s going to get himself and us killed.”

“I saved his life!”

“So you think. But, if Riku managed to get both of you away, he probably could have gotten himself away before they killed him.”

“O-oh?”

“So you’ve really just put an even bigger target on his back and made everything worse.”

“Axel, give him a break. He didn’t know, he was just trying to help.”

“That ‘help’ is going to ruin everything! What if Riku ends up dead because of this?”

“They were already coming after him, you think they wouldn’t keep trying even if he had escaped  by himself?”

“I don’t know!” Axel yells in frustration, “But he’s not helping!”

Sora’s gaze flicks between the two demons, he knew Axel wasn’t very fond of him, but he hadn’t been this overly aggressive about since the first time they’d met. It’s not even his fault Riku ended up captured. No one other than Cloud and Leon knew where he’d been those few months and nobody knew that Riku was a halfling. 

“Don’t listen to him, Sora.” His eyes flick back to Roxas. “He’s just angry that whatever  _ plan  _ he has brewing isn’t going in his favor.” Roxas shoots a scathing look at Axel, “It’s not about you at all, his  _ carefully hidden secrets  _ aren’t doing so well.”

Axel levels a neutral look at the blonde, “We’re leaving.”

“I think I want to stay and catch up with Sora, you go.”

“Unfortunately, you don’t have a choice.” The redhead reaches out and snags Roxas by the arm before tossing him into the recently summoned portal. With final words of ‘Don’t leave the house,’ he steps in after the blonde and vanishes, leaving Sora alone in the silence of the house.

_ Carefully hidden secrets…?  _ Sora mulls over Roxas’ words as he heads towards Riku’s room. There’s nothing forcing him to stay away now. Making his way to the back, he notices that almost nothing has changed in the three years he’s been gone. Other than a few new decorations, it barely looks like anytime has passed at all.

He cracks open the door to spy Riku sleeping soundly, the waning light of the day casting shadows over his features coupled with the knowledge of what he is now makes him look even more mysterious than when they first met.

Easing the door shut, he crosses the floor and wavers between taking a seat in the chair or curling up next to Riku. He’s not sure if Riku wants him there, he’d disappeared to his room with barely a word of acknowledgement to him.    

“You can lay down if you want.” Blue eyes look down in surprise to see Riku gazing back at him evenly. “Hurry up and make up your mind, I’m tired.”

“Sorry, I tried not to make much noise.”

Riku snorts quietly, “You couldn’t be silent if your life depended on it.”

Sora gazes back silently into tired emerald eyes. There’s so much he wants to say and so much he wants to ask, but it’ll all have to wait. He slides climbs into the bed next to Riku and turns to face him, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he murmurs tiredly. “Things happen.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Shh...you can’t stay if you’re going to talk. Riku grasps one of Sora’s hands within his own and lets his eyes fall shut.  “We’ll have all the time we need later.”

He knows that isn’t true, but nods anyway, squeezing their joined hands, and letting his eyes once again memorize Riku’s features. For this moment, he can pretend that things will turn out okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Riku wakes first, refreshed and starving. He gently pries his hand out of Sora’s grip and slips silently out of the bedroom in search of food. Idly browsing through the fridge, he can’t help wondering, what the hell is supposed to happen now? 

He’s home, safe for the moment. Sora’s returned with him with a huge target on his back. The seraphs know of his existence and want him killed. If they’re dead set on his death, it won’t be long until they track him down and kill them both. Axel  _ may  _ help him, but there’s almost no chance he’d risk his neck for Sora too. They don’t really have many options.

Opting for something simple, it doesn’t take him long to settle at the table with a stack of pancakes, leaving some warming on the stove for Sora. 

The younger boy arrives shortly after he’s finished eating and his face morphs into relief when he sees Riku calmly sitting at the table. He nods his head in greeting and the brunette joins him at the table with his own plate. They have a lot to talk about.

It’s so weird seeing Sora at his table again, and this time things are much different. He can’t pretend it’s just another easy three months of Sora exploring the human world, this time their lives are at risk. At least the immediate problem at hand keeps him from having to consider anything about what their relationship might have been becoming before Sora left. 

The brunette seems to be just as curious about him, his eyes keep flicking back towards him, a furrow between his eyebrows revealing that there’s a lot Sora’s curious about. For now though, he’s chooses to ignore it and have a moment of peace. 

Sora looks generally the same, even after three years, but then again so does he, so who is he to judge? There are a few subtle differences though. His eyes seem older, no longer possessing that same wide eyed sparkle to the same extent as before. His unruly brunette locks also seem a bit longer and his face has lost some of it’s baby fat, however he still looks distinctly  _ Sora _ . 

“Riku?”

“Yeah,” he answers, placing his fork down to give Sora his full attention.

“I missed you.”

Riku blinks in surprise, that’s not what he expected. He’d thought they would at least figure out their plans first. “I...missed you too.”

Relief flashes across Sora’s face and his shoulders drop.  _ Was he nervous I wouldn’t feel the same?  _  “Axel said I messed up and that you could have saved yourself.”

“I appreciate the effort.”

“So you  _ didn’t  _ need any help.”

“It’s not that. I was just feeling out the situation first to see what they wanted. I wasn’t positive I would be able to save myself, but luckily enough, I could. And you too.”

“I didn't help, then I probably made things worse.”

“Well, now they probably want to kill me more than before since it looks like I've corrupted one of ‘theirs.’ And they want to kill you for trying to protect me, but don't worry,” Riku reassures. “It’s all fine, we'll let it blow over until they forget.”

Sora stares at him blankly, “You're such a liar.”

“What?”

“You  _ know  _ this isn't going to blow over, it's a lie.”

“I'm  _ trying _ to reassure you.”

“I don't need to be reassured!” Sora yells, slapping his hands on the table. “I need you to stop lying! You never even told me you were half seraph! Now your friendship with Axel makes sense and why you were so convinced demons weren't all bad!”

“Well,” Riku says mildly with a slightly raised eyebrow,  “I'm a half demon and you tried to save me,  so you must agree.”

“That's not fair,” he pouts. “I didn't know!”

“Now you do and yet here you are.”

“Riku…” Sora deflates, “This changes everything.”

“Yeah I know, “ he agrees. “There really never was a reason for you to know.”

Blue eyes look at him full of restrained curiosity and he knows what’s coming. “How did you end up on Earth?”

“Not really sure, I was raised in a human orphanage until Axel found me and helped me develop my magic. I don’t know anything about my past.”

“That’s disappointing.”

“Sorry, I don’t have an exciting story about an escape from hell.”

“That’s now what I meant,” he retorts with a roll of his eyes. “It means you don’t have any allies.”

“Nope, just Axel.”

“You don’t seem too worried.”

“Oh I am, but at the same time, I always feel safe in my own home. When Axel eventually shows back up, I’ll ask him to help me put some protection magic around the house and play it safe for a while like I told you.”

“You really think that’ll work?” 

“Not sure, but if they don’t know where I live now and I’m not going out and giving them a link to us, we should be safe for a while.”

“Hmm…” Sora nods in consideration. “That could work. I stayed here for three months before, so we have a little time to work something out.”

“Exactly,” Riku flashes him a smirk, “The demons will take care of you, don't worry your feathered head about it.”

“Not funny.”

“Really? I thought it was. Anyway,” he grabs their plates and dumps them in the sink before sinking onto the couch and patting the spot next to him for Sora to join. “There's not much to do, but wait.”

“You really don't seem bothered at all,” Sora replies, joining him in front of the TV.

“Well,” Riku chuckles lightly, “As a last resort I can always escape to hell. They can’t follow me there.” 

The brunette snatches the remote from him before turning to face the TV and sinking back into the couch,“That’s not a solution.”

He hums in reply, but doesn’t respond. Sora’s right, but he doesn’t have anything else right now. It’s almost positive Axel will be back soon enough, the redhead hasn’t helped him survive this long, just to let him die now. Although, he wouldn’t be surprised if Axel kept his distance for the most part, self preservation has always been his first instinct before all else.

And speaking of instincts...Sora’s aren’t concerned with self preservation at all right now. He’s been able to ignore the emotions that he’s started picking up from the other boy again since his return, but sitting here on the couch with him is awkward, and not just because it’s been three years since they’ve last seen each other. Now that they’re out of immediate danger, he’s starting to feel the full weight of the brunette’s emotions again and they’re weighted. 

The one emotion he can feel the strongest is  _ yearning _ , but it’s confusing because although it’s directed towards him, there’s no ending emotion. It’s yearning tangled with confusion and desperation which can only mean that Sora wants something desperately, but he, himself, doesn’t even know what.

Riku has an idea of what it is and he's still not sure if he should act on it. He's no longer keeping the biggest secret of all from Sora and they've already been outed as knowing each other, still...the timing is terrible. Even more so than before, if he’s honest. He likes Sora, his smiles, his strength, and even his stubbornness, though this can't possibly end well for them.

Then again, if they're going to end up separated, why not give in to what they both want? It may hurt them worse in the end, but he's always been a little selfish and now seems like the best time to give in to any wants before it's too late.

“Sora?” He reaches his hand out palm up and waits. Blue eyes flick between his face and waiting hand in confusion, uncertainty written in his expression. Riku doesn’t elaborate, simply wiggles his fingers in invitation.

The brunette takes his hand and he’s not sure what emotion Sora feels from him, but the answering emotion sent back is just as strong, filling the other boy’s eyes with more relief and happiness. 

He’s tugging and Sora’s moving towards him before he even realizes it, meeting him halfway with lips pressed almost frantically against his own. Fingers intertwine together and longing seeps into their kiss. Riku hadn’t realized just how much he had repressed since Sora left.

Feeling the softness of the brunette’s lips moving against his own brings back everything he had begun to feel for him three years ago. Sora’s weight grounding him as he frees a hand to pull Riku closer and moves part way into his lap.  

The kiss quickly becomes faster, more urgent and he'd slow it down, but he's well aware of just how little time they may have together. His now free hand reaches for Sora’s waist, fingers eagerly exploring the smooth, warm skin that seems to run a higher temperature than him. If Sora’s wings were out, he would go straight for that delicate point under his wings, guaranteed to make him squirm nicely, but for now he'll have to make do with using other methods to make him squirm.

Speaking of which, Sora gives a particularly breathy moan as his fingers ghost over a sensitive part of his abdomen and he smiles into the kiss, ignoring when his lip is nipped in retaliation.

“Riku…” Sora pulls back, holding his hand still, and looking at him with that same mixture of apprehension and yearning in his blue eyes darkened cobalt with emotion. 

He drags his eyes from the swollen redness of his lips to meet Sora’s gaze, “Yeah?”

“I...uh...I don't, just...I’m not sure how…” he murmurs, falling silent. 

Fortunately his emotions tell more than his words or Riku would be totally lost, the waves of embarrassment reveal what's really on his mind. He shouldn’t be surprised by the turn of events, from what he's learned, Seraphs aren't exactly open about certain activities and it stands to reason Sora might be a bit clueless as to what comes next, despite what the bulge in his shorts is saying he wants.

Riku’s definitely not inexperienced and he’s headed towards the same state as Sora. The question is, is Sora mentally ready to act on his physical wants? He slides a hand towards the brunette’s inner thigh and he immediately tenses, grip tightening like a vice on Riku’s other hand. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah,” he lets out a shaky breath. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“We don’t have to…”

“I know, but…” Sora flashes a quick glance down to his lap. “I think I want to.” He settles more fully into Riku’s lap and gives him a confident smile.

“My bedroom?” Sora nods and he wraps his arms around the younger boy’s waist to lift them both up. Riku doesn't get more than a foot away from the couch before a familiar portal appears announcing Axel’s entrance and he's not sure whether to be disappointed that they’ve been interrupted or relieved that someone with more knowledge is taking over.

The redhead steps into the living room dressed in his usual black cloak and takes one look at them before his lip curls in distaste and he deftly separates Sora from his embrace, dropping him back onto the couch. “You two need to come to Hell with me,” he states flatly.

“...What?”

“It’s not negotiable. They’ll be looking for you and they may not know where you live yet, but they’ll definitely be scouring this realm looking for you. It’s the safest place for everyone right now.”

“Everyone except Sora. He can’t survive down there, he barely lasted three months on Earth.”

“Not my problem.” Green eyes turn to focus on Sora. “Riku’s going whether you come or not. It won’t be for long, but make your decision.”

“Riku?” Sora questions.

“Axel, aren’t you the one that said things were getting shaky there? I’m pretty sure we’ll be safer here.”

“Things  _ are  _ getting dangerous there, but I guarantee you it’s better than here. Let me guess, you thought about putting protection spells up and lying low? That won’t work. The seraphs are actively searching for you, any magic that strong will only act as a smoke signal for them to come investigate what’s hiding here.”

“Oh.”

“That’s right. Now I’ve cleared it with Zex and Dem, you can stay with them for the time being.”

“Zex and Dem?”

“Two of Axel’s friends,” Riku answers. “We can’t afford to be picky right now. If Axel’s right, we can’t even protect ourselves without calling them to our location. As much as it sucks, I don’t think we have a choice.”

Sora takes his hand with a resigned, but determined nod. “If that’s what we need to do, then we’ll do it. Besides if I can handle Axel, I’m sure his friends won’t be too difficult.”

Axes snorts, “Yeah okay, seraph. Don't let them hear you say that, they just may try to prove you wrong and we wouldn't want any unfortunate accidents, right?”

“ _ I  _ may not, but I don't think you'd care.”

“Well, aren't you wising up?” He smirks back.

“I’ve learned.”

“Then Riku, gather some things and I assume you'll be able to travel with him the same way you escaped?”

“Yeah,” he nods, “Shouldn't be a problem. Although, I may be a little tired afterwards.”

“Plenty of time to recover once you’re there.”

Riku nods and gives Sora’s hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go to gather a few things. He’s not sure of just how long they’ll be there, but with Sora unable to subsist indefinitely without seraphic energy, it won’t be for long. 

Once he’s out of the sight of the other two, Riku drops to his bed, fighting the urge to scream in frustration. He’s felt fairly invincible since Axel found him and taught him, it’s been nearly seven years of complete control over his life and in the course of a day, it’s all gone. He’s been captured once and he doesn’t stand a chance against that many seraphs if they catch him again. It’s hard not to mourn his loss of security, the confidence that came with knowing exactly what he was doing and that no one could harm him without his permission. He also knows that Axel has some kind of mysterious plan in the works and he’s not sure if it involves him or not, but he knows it’s probably not in his best interest if it requires so much secrecy.

For Sora’s sake, he won’t admit just how much stress he’s under now because one of them has to keep it together and since they’re going to his place of origin, far more dangerous than Earth, it’ll have to be him. 

Hauling his duffel bag over his shoulder, he heads back into the living room where Axel is impatiently waiting, extending his wings on the way. Riku stops in front of Sora, smiles at him reassuringly, and tugs him in close to wrap his wings tight around them both. Without another thought, he walks them both through the portal, and Axel follows behind him, collapsing it after him.

~~~~~

“What do you think, Cloud?”

Cloud tilts his head in the other man’s direction,  “What do I think about the fact that Sora just followed two demons into a portal to hell? I have no idea what to think, Leon.”

“Okay, what are you going to do?”

“If you're asking if I'll tell them where Sora is, the answer is no.”

“Thank the heavens,” Leon sighs in relief. “I don't think I could stomach what they would do to him after this.”

“How could you think I would tell? You should know me better than that,” Cloud scolds.

“I do, but you're also known for being obedient and loyal.”

“I  _ am  _ being loyal.”

“To  _ them,  _ not  _ us _ .”

Cloud blows out an unamused exhale and fixes the brunette man beside him with a glare, “I’m not going to turn them in.”

“Them?” Leon questions with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes,  _ them _ . If I turn in the halfling, I’m turning in Sora too. Besides, he doesn’t seem too bad.”

“No,” Leon agrees. “But, he also doesn’t seem particularly strong. I can only wonder if he’ll actually be able to protect both of them from every other demon down there.”

“I’m not sure, but it’s their best chance at survival for now.” Cloud spreads his wings and leaps up into the sky, a strong flap sending him towards their own portal home. Leon gives one final glance back at the now empty house and flies off after him. 

_ Good luck Sora.  _

 

And as they fly away, one more pair of lavender eyes linger on the house, conflicted between duty to their race or the emotions of the heart. 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Hell is as he remembers, dusky and full of creatures, but even more dangerous now because Sora calls to them like a beacon. Minutes after stepping through the portal, they were swarmed by some of the smaller, black lower ranking creatures attracted to Sora’s seraphic energy. They were able to dispatch them easily, but it was a warning of just how careful they had to be. After that, Axel practically dragged them to Zexion’s home, body tense and eyes alert for even the slightest obstacle.

Once they arrived, the red head handed them off and disappeared with barely a goodbye. Zexion showed them to a simple room and they were left there alone until Demyx came, the only bright spot in an otherwise depressing day of being shuffled from caretaker to caretaker. Because by now it’s obvious their only concern regarding them is that he and Sora stay hidden away from anyone else. Other than that, neither Axel nor Zexion seem inclined to stick around or care what they do.

He’s almost positive he might be able to pry information out of Roxas who looks annoyed every time he sees him, but Axel’s keeping him far away and for all of Demyx’s sunny personality, he’s very tight lipped about anything regarding Zexion or Axel. They can’t _really_ trust anyone there. They’re being protected, but it’s not out of the goodness of the anyone’s hearts. He used to trust Axel almost implicitly, but now there’s something more going on and maybe there always has been and he’s been too naive to see it.

Regardless, there’s very little he can do when they’re trapped inside Zexion’s home the whole time, mainly relegated to the small, starkly furnished room. Gray walls, a full sized bed, a desk and a chair is all their world has consisted of for the past week. It’s depressing, made even more so by the fact that the view from the only window in the room looks out upon bleak fields and some kind of swampy green river that Demyx affectionately calls the River of Lost Souls. Nothing to cheer their spirits or help them forget that they’re in hiding here.

Sora stirs next to him and Riku immediately focuses his full attention on the younger teen. He’s drained a lot faster here than he did on Earth. Four days in and it was almost the equivalent to his entire three month stay on Earth.

It’d be nice if someone other than him cared.

At this point, it seems like they might have to risk going back to his home despite the danger. They’re running out of choices, stay here and Sora’s guaranteed to die or return and take their chances.

“How are you doing?”

Sora blinks sleepy blue eyes up at him, “No matter how much I sleep I’m still exhausted. My body feels so heavy.”

“Well, at least if you’re asleep, you’re conserving energy.” Riku cards his fingers through brunette locks soothingly and smiles when Sora’s eyes drift back closed. “Sleep as much as you want. It’s not like you’re missing _anything._ ”

A faint smile crosses his face, “Still haven’t left this house, huh?”

“Nope. And no one has told me anything and I’m starting to think whatever is happening here is worse than I thought.”  

“I could go ‘exorcise’ some of them if you want,” Sora jokes. “I doubt Axel’s any stronger than three years ago.

Riku smirks in remembrance of how offended Axel was at that time, “That’s okay, we wouldn’t be very good guests if you killed our hosts.”

“Hosts.”

The door cracks open and Demyx pokes his head with a smile, “Lunch is ready if you’re hungry.”

“Do we get to eat outside?” Riku questions seriously.

“Haha. They would murder me if I let you two out of this house.”

“Unsurprising.”

“Hey,” Demyx gives him an understanding look, “I know it sucks, but really you guys are much safer staying inside. It’d cause  a lot of trouble if other people found out you’re here. They might even try to trade you back!”

“They’d do that?” The blonde male gives him a reproachful look that says it all. “Ah. Right. Hell.”

“Anyway, are you guys coming down for lunch?”

“Go without me, I’ll eat later.” Sora answers before Riku can even ask.

“You sure?”

“Mmhmm,” he turns over and pulls the blanket up to his chin, “I’m just going to sleep a little more, then I’ll eat.”

Riku nods, but inside he knows they can’t last like this much longer. “I’ll bring it up for you.” He follows Demyx down the stairs, lost in his own thoughts. It’s depressing seeing Sora without his usual happy spark and really, he hates it here too. It might not drain him since he’s part demon, but after living on Earth so long with sunlight and freedom, being trapped in the forever grayness is unbearable.

They get a few spoonfuls into the meal which is a deliciously thick, slightly spicy soup before he clears his throat to interrupt Demyx’s rambling. “We’re going back.”

Demyx grimaces at the same time a sharp voice cuts in, _“What?”_ Their red headed caretaker grabs a bowl, fills it, and drops it aggressively on the table before taking a seat. “What did you say?”

“Axel,” he reasons. “We can’t stay here, it’s been a week and Sora’s dying.” Axel screws up his face to say something he’s almost positive is unpleasant about Sora, but one look at his face and Axel opts to take a bite of food instead. “There’s no choice, I’m not letting him die here.”

“One of you is going to get hurt and it will not be my fault.”

“Hurt is better than dead.”

Axel shakes his head, “You’re so young. Maybe I sheltered you a little too much after I found you. You forgot how the world works.”

“It’ll be fine. We’ll make it work.”

“When you and that seraph you care so much about end up dead, I don’t want to hear a damn thing.”

“Of course not,” Riku smirks cheekily, “We’ll be dead.” He laughs at the sound of annoyance Axel makes before thanking Demyx for lunch and taking a bowl of food upstairs.

He shakes Sora awake and watches him swallow a few bites before telling him the decision. “Are you okay with that?”

“I’m not okay with you dying.”

“I could probably hold out a little bit longer.”

“No,” Riku rejects the idea. “What would be the point? It wouldn’t change anything, whether we go now or a little later, they’ll still want us dead. At least on Earth, you’re not slowly dying.”

“Then let’s go now,” Sora smiles and puts the bowl aside. “I miss the sun and this place is boring.”

Riku laughs and pulls him in tight, spreading his wings before wrapping them around both of their bodies. He lets himself fall backward into the darkness like a welcome embrace and when he opens his eyes, it’s to the ceiling of his own home. “We’re back,” he sighs in relief, nudging Sora off him and his eyes widen in alarm with the younger boy falls lifelessly to the floor.  “Sora? Sora, wake up!”

“I’m exhausted, Riku,” he murmurs without moving or opening his eyes.

“But, we’re back on Earth, you should be better!”

He cracks a small smile, “There’s no seraphic energy on Earth, there’s just less darkness than Hell. I can’t heal here, I think the trip back was the breaking point. Even with your protection, it was a lot of darkness. I’ve gotta go back.”

“They’ll kill you!”    

“I’ll die here too.” Sora finally opens his eyes and slowly faces him. “You knew there was no happy ending in this from the beginning and I realized it once I found out you were half demon. We can keep pretending or realize the truth.” He flashes Riku a weak semblance of his trademark grin, “I love you, but whatever happens next, we won’t be together for it.”

“...When did you get so tough?”

“I always have been. You just like to protect me.”

“You always came off as startlingly naive to me.”

“Riku. I jumped in front of the seraphs for you, I came to Earth alone to explore, I didn’t exorcise Axel, and I even followed you to Hell. I’ve _always_ been tough.”

He smiles a bit, “I think coming to Earth alone was debatable, but I get your point.” Riku pulls him into a tight embrace, inhaling sharply, and letting his forehead drop against Sora’s shoulder. “Try to stay safe.”

“It’ll be fine,” Sora answers with a reassuring pat to his back. “I just have to make it to Cloud and Leon and I’m safe. They can hide me.”

Sora’s fingers pluck at his hair and he can feel what the younger boy is asking for. Riku turns his head slightly to meet Sora’s lip and smiles into the chaste kiss when he feels the wave of positive emotion just barely tinged with sadness. He pushes himself away with a final kiss to his forehead before pulling the brunette to his feet and ushering him out the door. “Don’t fall asleep flying,” he smirks.

He drags up all his energy for one last grin of reassurance and lifts off, leaving Riku standing on his porch.

He lied.

There’s no way this will be fine. He’s going to be locked away for a long, long time if he’s not killed on sight. Public defiance of Seymour? Dalliance with a half demon?  He’ll be crucified, there’s no world where they let those missteps go unpunished, but this way it’ll be that much harder for them to find Riku who’s really the innocent party in all of this.

Sucking in a breath, he slips through the portal, eyes focused straight ahead and increasing his speed to avoid letting the guards catch clear sight of him. Already he can feel seraphic energy beginning to revitalize him at the very edges. It’s like a warm bath after slogging through mud for days. He doesn’t get to enjoy it for long when he’s knocked out of the sky and into blackness.

~~~~~

  
The first thing he notices when he wakes is that he can’t move and any trace of healing is gone, he’s weaker than before. The second thing he notices is the shackles around his wrists and ankles suspending him in the air.

“Did you really think flying fast would save you?” Sora looks up as Seymour enters the room with a displeased smile. “You were so weak and you blacked out with one hit.” His nose wrinkles slightly, “You smelled strongly of demon.”

“Why aren’t I dead?”

“Dead?” His eyes widen slightly. “What use would you be to us dead? We want the half demon dead.”

“So, you’re keeping me alive until he’s dead?”

“We’re keeping you alive to tell us where he is.”

“Well, you may as well kill me,” Sora chuckles lethargically. “Because I wouldn’t ever give him up.”

“Dead would be the easy way out for your sins.” Seymour responds cooly, leveling him with a stoic gaze. “Notice you can’t feel any energy? That’s intentional. You’ve been cut off. Your weakness is your own doing and now you will suffer for it.”

Sora meets his gaze defiantly, “I won’t betray him.”

“Your mind might soon change.” Seymour gestures to someone out of his line of sight and nods in Sora’s direction. “Remember we are all given free will.”

Those are his parting words before he exits and Sora remembers them for hours. He remembers them when his throat is raw from screaming, he remembers them when his blood drips thickly down his back to pool on the floor under him, when his wrists and ankles are rubbed so raw they bleed too, when he passes out from pain and wakes to more pain. He remembers those words every second, when he hurts so much so that he almost considers giving in, but knows that this is what they’ll do to Riku too if he does, he remembers. He remembers until he can’t anymore.

~~~~~

  
Riku clenches a fist to his chest as he’s overcome with a shocking wave of pain that leaves him reeling. It can only mean one thing, Sora didn’t make it to Cloud and Leon.


End file.
